Gotham: Heavydirtysoul
"Heavydirtysoul" is the twenty-second episode of season three of the paranormal crime drama series Gotham, and the sixty-sixth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Rob Bailey with a script written by Robert Hull. It first aired on the FOX Network on Monday, June 5th, 2017. In this episode, Bruce Wayne breaks free of Ra's al Ghul's brainwashing. Jim Gordon continues to stave off the violent effects of the Tetch virus in the hopes of curing Lee Thompkins. The villains of Gotham City engage in multiple double-crosses resulting in more deaths. And two youths come one step closer towards embracing their destiny. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Gotham was developed for television by Bruno Heller. * "Heavydirtysoul" and "Gotham: Heroes Rise: Heavydirtysoul" both redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number T13.19922. * This episode is part of the "Heroes Rise" story-arc, which encompasses the second half of season three. It is the eighth and final chapter in the storyline. * This episode had a viewership of 3.029 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is down by .142 from the previous episode. It has a rating of 0.9% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * This episode aired on the same night as "Destiny Calling". The episodes were billed as a two-hour season finale. * This is the final episode of the show to air on Monday evenings. With the season four premiere in the Fall, the show moves to Thursday evenings. * This is the seventh episode of Gotham directed by Rob Bailey. It is his only episode in the "Heroes Rise" storyline. He previously directed "Blood Rush" from the previous "Mad City" storyline. * This is the seventh episode of Gotham written by Robert Hull. It is his second episode from the "Heroes Rise" storyline. He previously wrote "These Delicate and Dark Obsessions". * The scene with Butch Gilzean strapped to a stretcher with a bandage around his head, implies that he somehow miraculously survived the gunshot wound. * This appears to be the final episode featuring Erin Richards as Barbara Kean. The character is electrocuted, seemingly to death. However, this being a "comic book" reality, all apparent deaths are taken with a grain of salt. Look at Fish Mooney. That bitch lived on well after her expiration date. Fans of Barbara Kean, will be happy to discover however, that she does in fact survive and returns to the series in episode 4x02, "The Fear Reaper". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the song title "Heavydirtysoul" by Twenty One Pilots. * This is the first reference made to the Iceberg Lounge, which is the new establishment owned by Oswald Cobblepot. It is based on a location of the same name featured in the comics. * Ra's al Ghul refers to Bruce Wayne as his "knight of darkness". One of the many nicknames attributed to Batman is "the dark knight". * This episode reveals that Butch Gilzean's birth name is actually Cyrus Gold. In the comics, Cyrus Gold died in the late 1800s and was resurrected as the swamp monster super-villain known as Solomon Grundy. * Bruce Wayne is now one major step closer to fulfilling his destiny as Gotham City's dark knight protector. * Selina Kyle appears to be a natural with a whip. This is a reference to her comic counterpart's ultimate development into the character of Catwoman. This episode implies that Tabitha Galavan is going to become her mentor. * The pool of healing water in Ra's al Ghul's lair is called the Lazarus Pit. In addition to healing mortal injuries, it can also resurrect the dead. This has also been demonstrated on season three of Arrow, though the two shows do not share continuity. Quotes * Harvey Bullock: You want to get a drink? * James Gordon: It's noon. * Harvey Bullock: I didn't ask you what time it was. I asked if you want to get a drink. .... * Harvey Bullock: What? You've never seen a mason jar filled with blood before? See also External Links * * * * * * * * Category:2017/Episodes Category:June, 2017/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified